


Rise above this

by Raven_Tio



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: His Last Vow Spoilers, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pain, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Tio/pseuds/Raven_Tio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mary shot him, Sherlock is not just in physical pain. To deal with a broken John Watson is way more difficult for him.<br/>Also, John a little confused on his way form 221b through London to join Sherlock in a strange case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise above this

**Author's Note:**

> The songfiction is based on: Rise above this - Seether
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e3La-qvOiSw

Rise above this

I could see him.  
Not literally.  
But staring into the dark, I could see his face change before my inner eye.  
He was no idiot after all.  
I could see him, sitting in his armchair, staring at the black leather before him and slowly realizing. The chair, the bottle of perfume, yes it was all a setup to help him understand. A guidance on the path towards the truth. A painful path, but one he had to go.

 

"Why is it always so dark in here? Sherlock? Are you still asleep?"  
…  
"Come on it's been… what… three days now. Sher-"  
…  
"Oh… where is he…? Wait… is that…?"  
…  
"Why the hell is my jumper in your… bed…?"

 

His eyes were blank as had been his voice when he finally answered his phone. I did not dare to talk to him now though. I don't know what I was afraid of. Maybe the sound of his voice. Even though I could see his pain in those blue eyes, I knew I could not bear to hear it as well. I seated him at the end of the corridor and set up his surroundings. My hands were shaking but he seemed too far away in thoughts to notice. With trembling fingers I put up his collar.  
Our eyes met and it almost broke my heart.  
Again.  
He looked so helpless and it took me a lot of effort to raise my hand for my next action. When my fingers slipped through his hair to mess it up a bit he leaned his head against them.  
And it felt so right.  
It was just a brief movement but it was there. It was hard not to stroke his cheeks as well and pull him into my arms. But I had to end this. I had to step back and turn off the light.

 

"Well I guess even you are freezing from time to time."  
…  
"Now, where is my phone… oh there… What? Eight new messages? Really?"  
…  
"Bloody hell… _I need your help._ Hm… _Come now._ It's all the same… _Please hurry._ "  
…  
"What have you done now Sherlock?"

 

It was even worse than I expected. I wanted to shout at her. Tell her to shut up. But his eyes left me speechless. She had broken him. Once more I had to face him with that expression. That was not how I had expected it to be after my return.  
I did not want him to suffer like that ever again.  
Not just for him.  
But for my own good.  
I could not see him suffer like that. I had watched him fall once already. Not physically, but in a way that was even worse. And it was this same expression on his face that made me feel helpless myself.

 

"I am there. I am here Sherlock, what is wrong?"  
"What?"  
"You texted me. You need my help?"  
"Oh… yes… what was it?"  
"SHERLOCK! I drove all the way across London! And now-"  
"Ah. Yes!"  
"What, yes? Where are you going?"  
"Do you have your gun?"  
"Wha-… well… yes."  
"Good. Let's go! And grab that costume."  
"What cost… is that…? Why do we need a clown costume?"  
"You will see."  
"I will not wear that!"  
"No, you shoot. I will dress up."

 

My heart skipped a beat with every word he yelled through the flat. The fact, that I was out of morphine did not really help. I would have had more time under different circumstances. But when my eyes rested on him it simply broke me. All the pain, the grief.  
And the anger.  
It blinded him even more. He had never seen what I was trying to show him. He never listened closely when I called his name. When I felt helpless.  
And here again that was not the place to tell him my regrets. I had missed that chance.  
I had fallen.  
For this man.  
It was for John Watson that I acted against my own principles. I swore to myself that I would never let my heart rule over my head. Yet when his words took the light out of my world I knew it was not the time to end myself. I had to make sure he was save. With whatever choice he would make, I would stick to my vow. No matter how unreasonable it would appear to me.

 

"This was… ridiculous. People will love this."  
"I dare you."  
"Come on, just one picture."  
"No, John."  
"Killjoy."  
"Shut up and help me out of this."  
"But you look adorable… ...are you blushing."  
"I said shut up."  
"Alright, alright… I will help you."  
"Open the zipper, will you."  
"What, no… Sherlock thats… I mean."  
"Stop blushing and mumbling. My hands are full of makeup. It keeps slipping out of my fingers."  
"Ok, no one is ever going to hear or read about that!"  
"Just what I was saying."  
"Now hold still. I get you out of this."  
"Thanks, John…. I would be lost without you."  
"I know."

 

As I am not a man lead by emotions this very situation was a strange one. Never had I felt such a pure hatred against anybody. But watching this man, how he treated John with absolute no respect was too much. I hated my mind for that one moment. If it hadn't been for me trying to be all reasonable and logical, this situation would not have taken place.  
But there he was, humiliating my dearest friend.  
Was all this not my fault? Was it not my hunger for knowledge that brought him here. Him. The man that deserved that I betray myself.  
Act out of pure sentiment.  
It was time I return the favor he did me, when he shot the cabbie. Pull that gun and save Mary.  
And therefor save John Watson.  
And once he is save. Save with the person he choose to catch him. Once he is back on his feet and rises above all this madness that was happening I would be free.  
Free to leave.


End file.
